mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Story Arcs
This page lists the volumes and story arcs within Mob Psycho 100. For a chapter list by volumes, see Chapters. Spring of Youth Arc (LOL) Cult Arc Teruki Hanazawa Arc Big Cleanup Arc |Total Chapters= 20-33 (14) |Total Episodes= 6-8 (3) |Chapters=* 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. * 28. * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. |Episodes=* 06. Discord ~To Become One~ * 07. Exaltation ~I've Obtained Loss~ * 08. The Older Brother Bows ~Destructive Intent~ }} 7th Division Arc |Total Chapters= 34-50 (17) |Total Episodes= 8-12 (5) |Chapters=* 34. * 35. Chapter 35 * 36. Chapter 36 * 37. Chapter 37 * 38. Chapter 38 * 39. Chapter 39 * 40. Chapter 40 * 41. Chapter 41 * 42. Chapter 42 * 43. Chapter 43 * 44. Chapter 44 * 45. Chapter 45 * 46. Chapter 46 * 47. Chapter 47 * 48. Chapter 48 * 49. Chapter 49 * 50. Chapter 50 |Episodes=* 08. The Older Brother Bows ~Destructive Intent~ * 09. Claw ~7th Division~ * 10. The Heinous Aura ~Mastermind~ * 11. Master ~Leader~ * 12. Mob and Reigen ~A Giant Tsuchinoko Appears~ }} Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc Urban Legend Arc |Total Chapters= 53-58 (6) |Total Episodes= 14-15 (2) |Chapters=* 53. Chapter 53 * 54. Chapter 54 * 55. Chapter 55 * 56. Chapter 56 * 57. Chapter 57 * 58. Chapter 58 |Episodes= * 14. Urban Legends ~Encountering Rumours~ * 15. One Danger After Another ~Degeneration~ }} Keiji Mogami Arc |Total Chapters= 59-67 (9) |Total Episodes= 16-17 (2) |Chapters= *59. Chapter 59 *60. Chapter 60 *61. Chapter 61 *62. Chapter 62 *63. Chapter 63 *64. Chapter 64 *65. Chapter 65 *66. Chapter 66 *67. Chapter 67 |Episodes= * 16. Inside ~Evil Spirit~ * 17. Discord ~Choices~ }} Separate Ways Arc |Total Chapters= 68-73 (6) |Total Episodes= 18-19 (2) |Chapters=*68. Unnamed *69. He Doesn't Care *70. The Lonely Whitey *71. Overhyped *72. Finishing Off *73. True Character |Episodes= * 18. Poor, Lonely, Whitey * 19. Cornered ~True Identity~ }} World Domination Arc |Total Chapters= 74-91 (18) |Total Episodes= 20-25 (6) |Chapters=*74. Forward *75. Even So *76. Fire *77. Show It *78. Gathering *79. Annouuncement *80. Inner Conflict *81. Ultimate 5 *82. Clash *83. Extrasensory Perception *84. Power Type *85. Body Quality *86. In Plain View *87. Coaching *88. Void *89. Struggle For Society *90. Boss Fight *91. Unnamed |Episodes= * 20. Even Then ~Continue Forward~ * 21. Show Me What You've Got ~Band Together~ * 22. Collision ~Power Type~ * 23. Guidance ~Psychic Sensor~ * 24. The Battle for Social Rehabilitation ~Friendship~ * 25. Boss Battle ~The Final Light~ }} Divine Tree Arc |Total Chapters= 92-97 (6) |Total Episodes= |Chapters=*92. Thoughts About The Future *93. Youkai Hunter Amakusa Haruaki's Debut! Threat from the Youkai Association "Hyakki"!! *94. Carried Away *95. Palm *96. Peace *97. Dimple is |Episodes= }} Telepathy Mini-Arc |Total Chapters= 98 (1) |Total Episodes= |Chapters=*98. Communication |Episodes= }} ???% Arc |Total Chapters= 99-100 (2) |Total Episodes= |Chapters=*99. Mob *100. Unnamed |Episodes= }} Epilogue Navigation Category:Chapters